


Two Cents

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A broken urinal, a handsome stranger. Dan doesn't really have a choice.





	Two Cents

A few too many drinks led Dan to the bathroom. He had told himself that he wouldn't have more than one and somehow, with friends from work, he found himself downing everything from shots to pitchers and whatever else they sat in front of him. 

 

The line had a few people and really, he didn't even know  **why** there was a line. It wasn't that many people in the bar. 

 

When Dan had finally entered the bathroom of the grimy bar he didn't believe what everyone out there was telling him. 

 

**I'm telling you, he's just sitting there, waiting for anyone to use him.**

 

One guy had told him, clasped Dan's shoulder and smirked about pissing on some dude that didn't even care. 

 

He really didn't believe it and by the time that his bladder was full and Dan was making his way towards the bathroom all of that had become true. 

 

Sitting in the middle of one of the broken urinals had been a pretty man, hair dirty and matted to his head and his cock had been out, stroking lazily as a guy finished up. Hours old piss hung in the air. The guy ahead of him turned around at the sound of the door closing and smirked at Dan. 

 

Dan felt uneasy, his heart beating faster as he watched the man kneeling open his mouth as wide as he could get and the other man stuff his leaking cock into the man's mouth. 

 

Dan watched, his cock grew hard against the tightness of his own jeans and before long Dan began to palm himself. 

 

The guy kneeling…

 

Fuck Dan and fuck everything. 

 

He was handsome, and taking piss and come… a good slut. 

 

Dan shook the thoughts from his mind. No, he couldn't think like that. Especially about someone that he didn't even know.

 

What would his mother say? 

 

The man standing shouted, Dan could see the come dripping down the other man's chin and the other man zipped himself up and left out of the bathroom with a backward glance to the piss covered man and a wink to Dan. 

 

The man on the ground smiled at him, spitting out some of the come onto the ground. 

 

“That's the only urinal in this place and its busted. So unless you wanna go into the one of the stalls, which I wouldn't recommend my mouth, my body is yours to use. And even more, if you wanna fuck me, my ass is yours too.” 

 

Dan looked to the stall, and then back to the man on the ground. He was handsome, no doubt about that and Dan was hard… he would just jerk off in the stall anyway and if the man was willing….

 

“I'm Dan.” 

 

The man rolled his eyes. “Pleasantries? Really?” 

 

“I wanna know the name of the man I'm pissing on.”

 

The man scoffed. “Eddie. And before you ask I'm clean. I mean, obviously not that kind of clean I'm covered in piss and come. Every guy that comes in here wears a condom. Carlton, the guy that just left is a regular. I know where his dick has been. And if you don't have any condoms I have some in my back pocket.” 

 

Dan blushed. “I never said that I would fuck you.” 

 

Eddie shifted on his legs and pulled his cock out. He began playing with the head, smirking at Dan as he did. “You're hot. One of the hottest that have come through that door. I would be honored to be fucked by you. After you piss of course. I can tell that you really need to let it out.” 

 

He was right. 

 

The piss was straining, his bladder full and it was starting to hurt his stomach. 

 

“Take your cock out and use me. I'm your piss whore. Your toilet. Piss and I'll flush.” 

 

A warm sensation shot up Dan's body as he moved closer to Eddie. 

 

Dan took his cock. 

 

Eddie's eyes widened. “And a gorgeous dick at that.” 

 

“Can you, Can you close your eyes please? I don't want to get any of this in your eyes by accident.” 

 

Eddie shrugged and did as he was told. The moment that he did Dan let it all out, aiming his cock at Eddie's chest, watching with awe as it soaked more into the dainty white T-shirt that Eddie was wearing. Eddie seemed to enjoy it, he tilted his head a tiny bit and opened his mouth to take some of the urine. 

 

Dan had to admit. 

 

It turned him on even more. 

 

“I'm done.” Dan admitted. A bitter tone rested in the back of his throat and he hated that he couldn't continue. 

 

“Mmm.” Eddie moaned out, his hand never left his cock. He moved forward on his knees towards Dan, sledging through come and piss and god knows what else on the floor to come to a rest in front of Dan. He didn't think, Dan didn't have the time before his entire length had been engulfed by Eddie's warm mouth. 

 

Dan closed his eyes, it had been who knows how long since he had last had someone around his cock and he loved and missed the feeling. 

 

Eddie pulled back after a few minutes, gasping for breath. Dan came and didn't even realize it. 

 

“You still had a little bit on your tip and I couldn't help it after that. You're the first guy in a while who didn't taste awful and fuck, I enjoyed it.” Eddie wiped the come from his lips. 

 

“I--” Dan blushed. He didn't know what to say. 

 

Eddie stood up, pulled Dan close to his chest and kissed him. 

 

“I would love for you to fuck me next time. That is if you ever stop by. Most guys who I've never seen here never come back after they piss on me, afraid to look me in the eye. But you---” Eddie fixed Dan's collar, eyed his collarbone. “I like you Danny Boy.” 


End file.
